Através da Escuridão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Roy Mustang recupera a visão graças ao Dr. Marcoh. Ao seu lado, sempre está a Tenente Hawkeye, que o acompanha durante a sua recuperação. O coronel não pode nem mesmo imaginar que a última visão de sua rainha que ele poderia ter contemplado seria a de seu corpo ensangüentado, estirado no chão. Mas agora ela está bem, e ele precisa dela ao seu lado, em mais de um sentido. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **FMA não me pertence, pois, caso contrário, não haveria nenhuma lei que impedisse a confraternização, e todos sabem disso...

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "A Través de la Oscuridad", de DemonessRaven; a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: **Os eventos desta fic ocorrem após o final do mangá de FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

**ATRAVÉS DA ESCURIDÃO**

Riza Hawkeye não gostava da escuridão, mas ainda assim podia sentir as mãos estendendo-se a partir das sombras, percorrendo o seu corpo e cortando as suas faces levemente. Por isso, durante as noites em que ela passara no hospital, juntamente com Roy, ela tinha problemas para dormir. Ela não temia por sua segurança, mas sim pela dele. Não podia permitir-se dormir enquanto ele permanecia preso a este mundo de trevas. Não, era pior do que isso, não havia nuances, não havia nada... apenas a escuridão. Ainda assim, Roy se esforçava todos os dias para montar o plano de reconstrução de Ishbal, pondo nisso todo o seu ânimo. Mas, às noites, Riza podia ver, pela sua linguagem corporal, como a força o abandonava. Era então que ela começava a falar, não importando o quão idiota era Breda, a nova rádio de Fuery, o descaramento de Rebecca, a aparência do quarto, Black Hayate, ou o que quer que fosse, contanto que não o deixasse cair.

Roy Mustang nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que ele tivesse de dizer à sua tenente que ela não devia falar tanto, não porque isso o aborrecia, e sim porque ela estava forçando a sua garganta. Apesar de ele estar mergulhado em uma noite eterna, ainda estava gravado em seus olhos, a ferro e fogo, o momento em que aquela maldita espada havia escorregado, com precisão, pelo pescoço dela. Sua rainha. Então sentiu que havia morrido, mesmo que pudessem vencer no final e ele pudesse realizar o seu sonho de ser o Führer, por dentro ele estaria morto. Reconstruiria o país, em nome de Riza e de Maes, mas sua alma estaria ali, estaria muito distante, juntamente com eles. Interiormente, ele não conseguia deixar de agradecer pelo fato de ela estar a salvo, sua voz, durante as noites, era como um bálsamo que aliviava as queimaduras em seu interior, permitindo com que ele se recuperasse lentamente. Podia escutar como ela fraquejava ás vezes, ele daria tudo o que fosse possível para poder vê-la novamente, saber qual e expressão que tinha o seu rosto, observar tudo ao seu redor e saber o que trazia lembranças tão torturantes para sua Riza. Ele tinha de cumprir sua promessa, tinha de reconstruir o país para que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal, e ele ter certeza de que nada mais voltaria a acontecer com ela, nunca mais.

\- Como está Havoc, Dr. Marcoh ? - perguntou Roy, enquanto sentava-se na cama do hospital.

\- Eu consegui recuperar por completo a mobilidade de suas pernas, mas ele ainda terá de passar por alguns meses de readaptação.

\- Isso mesmo, chefe. Sempre colocando o trabalho duro nas minhas costas ? - o coronel sorriu ao escutar, ali perto, a voz de Havoc. Apesar do que ele havia dito, podia escutar e identificar a alegria em sua voz. Franziu o nariz ao sentir aquele odor de tabaco, tão característico de seu subordinado.

\- Não se queixe, Havoc, você teria morrido de tédio naquela loja... você devia parar de fumar, eu não trouxe você até aqui para deixá-lo se matar com esse vício.

\- Ahhh, chefe, não se torne sentimental... agora. O que estamos esperando ?

\- Está pronto, Mustang ? - o Dr. Marcoh posicionou-se de frente para Roy, estendendo a Pedra Filosofal à altura de seus olhos.

\- Mais do que nunca.

Sentiu como se tivesse sido envolvido por rajadas de energia, podia reconhecer a alquimia ao seu redor. Pouco a pouco, ao invés de negro, ele começou a ver um brilho carmesim que cobria tudo. Anos mais tarde, ele ainda continuaria sem entender se o que viera a seguir havia sido um fruto de sua imaginação, ou da Pedra Filosofal, pois bem diante de seus olhos, ele pôde ver as almas dos ishbalianos, os quais devolveram-lhe os olhares, esperando. Estavam esperando que ele cumprisse a sua promessa, e ele nunca a esqueceria. De repente, tudo cessou e a luz do dia ofuscou-lhe a visão. Ele levantou a mão para cobrir os olhos, e fechou os olhos, cegado pela luz.

\- Coronel ?

Uma mão segurou a sua, e afastou-a lentamente do seu rosto. Finalmente, pouco a pouco, ele foi abrindo os olhos, e viu-a. A tenente Hawkeye segurava sua mão e olhava-o fixamente. Pôde ver como o rosto dela se iluminava ao perceber que ele podia vê-la. Fora só há poucos dias que Riza havia recebido alta, agora ela encontrava-se tão atarefada quanto os seus outros subordinados, coletando informações e planejamento.

\- Não posso dizer que senti saudades de ouvir a sua voz, tenente Hawkeye, mas senti. Agora, fico contente de ver que você encontra-se tão bem quanto eu imaginava, há dias atrás - Roy presenteou-lhe com o seu característico sorriso com o canto da boca, mas ela pôde ver algo mais em seus olhos, ali havia uma emoção contida que ele não demonstrava. Os "vivas" e os aplausos de seus subordinados ouviram-se por todo o quarto.

\- Fico contente por ver que você pode devolver-me o olhar novamente, Coronel Mustang - Grumman entrou no quarto, sorridente. Todos, menos o coronel, levantaram-se de um salto, cumprimentando o novo Führer.

\- Endireitem-se todos - o velho solicitou a todos para deixarem de lado as formalidades, com um gesto de mão - Minha neta teve a gentileza de me contar o que estava acontecendo, e eu decidir vir para vê-lo, Coronel Mustang. Imagino que agora poderá estar mais ativo na reconstrução de Ishbal. Que novidades há a esse respeito ?

Mustang começou a esclarecer Grumman a respeito de todos os seus planos, enquanto todos os outros olhavam-se, sem entender. De qual neta falava o Führer ? Riza olhava para todos com cara de paisagem, enquanto ajudava o coronel a expor os seus planos e outras coisas. Depois de Grumman ter aconselhado e aprovado, todos os subordinados, à exceção de Hawkeye, voltaram em seguida para suas tarefas, todos tinham muito que fazer.

\- Acredito que isto pode funcionar, obrigado por me incluir em seus planos, Coronel Mustang - o Dr. Marcoh levantou-se da cama na qual estava sentado e deu-lhe um aperto de mão.

\- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, doutor... eu devo-lhe muito. Além do mais, nós temos o mesmo objetivo.

\- Ishbal nunca desaparecerá de nossas memórias, mas podemos criar novas. Führer Grumman, Tenente Hawkeye - após cumprimentá-los, ele deixou o quarto. Roy estava esgotado, havia sido um longo dia e ele não conseguiu deixar de reprimir um bocejo, e antes que percebesse, ele já estava alongando-se e estirando as suas costas.

\- Eu sinto muito, senhor, é que estou cansado de estar nesta mesma posição.

\- Haha, não se preocupe, Mustang. Mas tampouco se apresse, você precisa descansar e se recuperar - Grumman ficou pensativo por um momento, e depois voltou a falar - Você já consegue caminhar ?

\- Já há algum tempo - Roy olhou para ele, esperançoso.

\- Muito bem. Tenente Hawkeye, tire o coronel deste lugar, eu vou ordenar que os deixem sair.

\- Mas, senhor, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... - Riza olhou para o Führer, preocupada com a saúde de Roy.

\- Por favor, querida, o homem precisa se recuperar, e este é um lugar muito deprimente para se fazer isso, leve-o para um lugar mais confortável... leve-o para ver o mundo novamente ! Tenha uma semana de... recuperação obrigatória, Mustang, nada de exigir-se demais, o plano já está definido, por isso, agora concentre-se em ficar novamente em forma.

\- Sim, senhor !

Grumman aproximou-se, em seguida, de Riza, sorrindo-lhe e pousando a mão sobre sua cabeça, apesar de ser mais baixo do que ela. Roy achou divertida a expressão de sua subordinada, que arregalou os olhos, parecia uma menina.

\- Eu sei que você ainda tem trabalho a fazer, querida, mas espero que você venha jantar, um dia desses - Grumman sorriu para sua neta, que fechou os olhos e sorriu de volta.

\- Sim, vovô.

Antes de sair, o velho girou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para Roy. Segundos depois, um sorriso travesso espalhou-se por todo o seu rosto.

\- Coronel, lembra-se da última vez em que jogamos xadrez ?

\- Claro, senhor.

\- Bem, meu rapaz, acho que é um bom momento para se fazer algo a esse respeito - e, com essas palavras, o Führer deixou o quarto, deixando a um atordoado Roy e a uma Riza um tanto quanto intrigada, aquele sorriso não podia significar nada de bom. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Riza entrou em ação, deixando uma roupa para o coronel, para que ele tirasse a roupa do hospital, e pondo em ordem todos os papéis para a sua alta.

Os dois encontravam-se agora em um carro dirigido pela loira, indo até o apartamento de Roy. Ambos estavam em silêncio, ela prestando atenção no trajeto , e ele, observando tudo ao seu redor. O entardecer tinha o céu de uma tonalidade dourada, transfigurando-se em magenta e em diferentes tons de rosa. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do céu, achava que nunca mais iria voltar a vê-lo. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela do carro, tingindo tudo com o mesmo tom dourado, e foi então que seus olhos pousaram-se nos cabelos dela, que brilhavam, prendendo o seu olhar. Não conseguia reparar em outra coisa que não fossem as luzes e sombras que brincavam entre os cachos loiros de sua subordinada, e demorou um pouco a perceber que dois olhos castanhos devolviam-lhe o olhar.

\- Coronel... - ele ouviu a sua voz como em um doce sussurro - Coronel, nós já chegamos.

Mustang teve de piscar várias vezes para sair do transe no qual havia entrado. Quando conseguiu reagir, Hawkeye já havia descido e fechado a porta do seu lado, e encaminhava-se para abrir a porta do lado dele.

\- Não se preocupe, tenente, eu consigo - Roy desceu do carro e procurou, no bolso da sua jaqueta, as chaves do apartamento. Podia sentir o olhar dela fixado em sua nuca, sempre vigilante, sempre atenta. Antes que se distraísse novamente, ele pôs a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu a ambos, provocando-lhes uma tosse interminável. Depois de alguns minutos, eles puderam voltar a respirar normalmente.

\- ...

\- Coronel...

\- ...

\- ...Quando foi a última vez que você limpou este lugar ?

\- ...Não acho que eu consiga me lembrar.

Riza suspirou, realmente não havia remédio. Por outro lado, ela tampouco podia repreendê-lo, sua casa havia estado, por muitos meses, cheia de caixas que não haviam sido desempacotadas, e ambos sabiam que não havia lhes sobrado muito tempo depois que foram transferidos para Central. Mas pelo menos ela tinha a Hayate, que se encarregava de que nenhum outro ser vivo se apropriasse do lugar.

\- Como Breda fazia para tirar sua roupa desse lugar ?

\- Ele dizia algo sobre entrar correndo e com os olhos fechados.

\- Tenho de fazer algo a esse respeito.

\- Não quero que entre neste lugar tenente, temo pela sua segurança.

\- Mas eu não posso deixar _isto _do jeito como está.

\- Está bem, de qualquer maneira, minha poltrona não é um bom lugar par terminar a minha recuperação... eu sabia que devia ter comprado aquela cama no primeiro dia em que chegamos a Central.

\- Mas onde você irá dormir ? Não vai ficar neste lugar, assim.

\- Por esta noite, eu irei para um hotel.

\- Então, eu o deixarei lá, e virei até aqui para colocar alguma ordem nisto.

\- Nem pense nisso, tenente, isto é minha responsabilidade.

Riza deu um passo à frente, ignorando seu superior. Estava prestes a começar a fazer uma lista mental das coisas que precisaria ir comprar para limpar tudo, quando escutou um gemido que vinha de debaixo da poltrona, e viu algo movendo-se sob a sombra da mesma.

\- Aquilo... aquilo era uma cauda.

\- Vamos sair deste lugar _já_. Eles ganharam - Roy fechou a porta e empurrou Riza pelos ombros até o carro. Sorriu, divertido, ao escutar a tenente contestar - Apenas por hoje - e esperou que ela abrisse a porta do carro para entrar novamente.

Voltaram a viajar em silêncio, Riza novamente atenta ao caminho, e Roy perdido na visão ao seu redor. Assim como Grumman havia dito, a tenente estava levando-o por Central, dirigindo pela rua paralela ao rio. Mustang sorriu, e admirou a cidade, com suas belezas e imperfeições, ele iria trabalhar duro para vê-la ressurgir , juntamente com o país, em uma nova era de paz. Ele se surpreendeu quando o carro parou em frente a um edifício. Poucos passos levaram-no até uma pequena varanda, em ambos os lados havia estabelecimentos comerciais, os quais começavam a fechar suas persianas.

\- Tenente... este não é o seu apartamento ?

\- Isso mesmo, senhor. O Führer me pediu para levá-lo a um lugar confortável, e não estou pensando em deixá-lo em algum hotel, sem nenhuma atenção - respondeu ela, e a Roy pareceu interessante o modo como ela evitara encará-lo e rapidamente descera do carro. Também lhe pareceu interessante o fato de que ela poderia tê-lo deixado em um hotel cinco estrelas, em Central havia muitos hotéis que eram muito bons, e ambos sabiam que o seu salário de coronel lhe permitia isso tranqüilamente. Decidiu não fazer o comentário, a idéia de ficar no apartamento de Riza, ainda que apenas por uma noite, era bem mais do que atrativa.

Ambos entraram em silêncio no elevador, Riza ainda perguntando-se, interiormente, de onde ela havia tirado essa idéia ridícula de levá-lo à sua casa, e Roy tentando imaginar como seria a casa dela. Quando aproximaram-se da porta, eles começaram a ouvir ganidos e arranhões que vinham de dentro. Uma vez que a porta fora aberta, Hayate correu até sua dona, pousando suas patas dianteiras em uma de suas pernas, arfando alegremente.

\- Hayate, entre - ela ordenou calmamente. O cachorro se separou dela, latiu alegremente e entrou, seguido de ambos os humanos, dando latidos e abanando o rabo.

\- Desculpe, senhor, já faziam vários dias que eu não havia podido passar para vê-lo, e Fuery ficou encarregado dele.

\- Está tudo bem, tenente, eu não posso culpá-lo por estar tão contente ao vê-la, ele não é o único.

Riza virou-se, surpresa, e um pouco enrubescida, mas, para sua sorte, Roy estava agachado, acariciando a barriga de Hayate. Interiormente, ela amaldiçoou-se pela enésima vez no dia pelo fato de estar com tão pouco controle sobre suas emoções, mas não podia evitar, ela estava muito feliz por ele.

Roy sentou-se e observou o apartamento, o qual era pequeno, mas parecia confortável. O corredor dava para um só ambiente, à esquerda havia uma pequena cozinha com uma pia, uma mesa com um telefone, cheia de papéis (ele estremeceu por dentro ao pensar na enorme pilha que o estaria esperando em seu escritório), à direita havia uma poltrona para duas pessoas, uma pequena mesa, e, por fim, uma cama. Tudo tinha cor creme, era simples, agradável à vista, como era de se esperar da tranqüila mulher.

\- Tenente, há apenas uma cama...

\- Está tudo bem, senhor, eu dormirei no sofá.

\- Não posso permitir isso ! - Roy virou-se, indignado - Você deveria ter me dito algo, eu poderia dormir tranqüilamente em um...

\- Não diga mais nada, coronel d rapidamente, ela tirou de dentro da bolsa dele um pijama limpo, colocou-o em suas mãos e empurrou-o até o banheiro - Agora tome um banho, e fique à vontade, que eu vou cozinhar algo - ela fechou a porta do banheiro na cara de seu surpreso superior, e suspirou. Hayate olhava-a com a cabeça meio que de lado, inquisitivamente.

\- Eu sou uma idiota... é que eu me alegro que ele esteja a salvo - ela finalizou, com um sussurro, e levantou-se para pôr mãos à obra. Tirou a jaqueta do uniforme e deixou-a de lado. Abriu a geladeira, e, para sua sorte, havia vegetais e carne. Lembrou-se de ter pedido a Fuery que enchesse a sua geladeira, depois tinha de agradecer-lhe. Depois que tudo estava cortado e na caçarola, ela abaixou o fogo e preparou para si mesma uma xícara de chá. Aproximando-se da janela, ela observou como a noite havia coberto a cidade, as ruas agora escuras e cheias de sombras. Mas essas sombras já não chegavam dentro de sua mente nem de seu peito, ela já não sentia aquela paralisia que a impedia de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sair correndo. E era tudo pelo fato de que aquele homem, agora, se encontrava ali, no seu banho, a salvo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela podia ver como o caminho abria-se para ambos, realmente via como poderiam chegar a concretizar o seu sonho. Ela sempre acreditara que ele podia conseguir, mas ultimamente todos os seus pensamentos tinham a ver com protegê-lo a qualquer custo, estava certa de que, no final, acabaria dando a sua vida por ele. Mas no momento em que ela viu os seus olhos repletos de desespero, quando a espada cortou-lhe a garganta, ela soube que não podia abandoná-lo, que não podia deixá-lo perder-se, ser consumido pelas chamas da ira e da vingança. Soube que tinha de viver. Riza estava consciente de que havia se tornado uma fraqueza para ele, não sabia até que ponto, ma s teve medo de perdê-lo naquele momento... mas agora estava tudo bem, e aquela _fraqueza, _aqueles sentimentos que haviam entre eles, silenciosos, já não os tornavam tão fracos, já não havia inimigos que pudessem utilizar isso contra eles. _"Não, eu não posso ser tão egoísta assim... nós ainda temos que reconstruir Ishbal". _Só de mentalmente citar o nome do local do massacre fazia com que seu coração continuasse a gelar, e ela ainda podia sentir como suas mãos cobriam-se de sangue, apesar de seu posto como franco-atiradora ter evitado que suas mãos realmente fossem tingidas de vermelho. Ela não iria enganar-se, como havia dito a Edward, nesse novo mundo de paz, uma vez que tudo estivesse terminado, não haveria um lugar para os "heróis de guerra"... para os assassinos.

Roy saiu do banho, já vestido com o pijama, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha. Ele parou ao ver Riza olhando pela janela , um sorriso em seu rosto, sua pose mais relaxada podia-se ser notada agora, que ela encontrava-se sem a jaqueta, com uma xícara de chá em suas mãos. Ele observou-a desde a franja que cobria os seus olhos, seu nariz, seus lábios, seu queixo, seu pescoço, sua figura, gravada a ferro e fogo em sua mente, e foi nesse momento em que ele se deu conta de que poderia não tê-la visto nunca mais, poderia ter perdido a sua imagem para sempre, sendo a última a de seu corpo estirado no chão, sangrando. Apertou a toalha com força, ele não podia parar com o sofrimento que essa simples idéia lhe causava., não podia permitir a si mesmo perder a mais ninguém. Não, não apenas a "ninguém"... ela era agora a pessoa mais importante para ele. Seu ponto fraco. Sua rainha. Sabia que ele mesmo era um apoio para ela, percebeu isso realmente quando a viu chorar, naquele maldito lugar, sob o controle de Lust. Naquele momento, ele teve medo, medo ao ver como toda a sua força havia desmoronado, só pelo fato de pensar que ele não estava ali. Depois disso, começou a sentir que não havia feito o suficiente por ela, para conseguir deixá-la a salvo, e justamente nesse momento, Bradley arrancou-a de suas mãos. Sabia que algo havia lhe acontecido naquela noite, em que lhe havia telefonado, oferecendo flores, apesar de ela ter negado tudo. Um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo ao lembrar-se da segurança na voz de Riza ao dizer-lhe que, depois que apertasse o gatilho e o matasse, ela acabaria com sua própria vida...

Viu como, naquele momento, o sorriso dela desaparecia, e ela franzia o cenho, e disse para si mesmo que nunca mais queria ver uma expressão como aquela no rosto de sua tenente. Precisava dela, precisava dela ao seu lado, precisava saber que ela estaria ao lado dele para sempre e que nunca o abandonaria.

Riza sobressaltou-se ao sentir uma mão que deslizava desde o seu pescoço até o seu prendedor de cabelos, soltando-os. Em seguida, dois braços circundaram a sua cintura, segurando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ela pôde sentir o seu cheiro, embriagando-a. era uma mistura do _shampoo _que havia no banheiro e de seu próprio cheiro, um que ela havia obrigado a si mesma a não sentir, mas que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

\- S-senhor ? O que está fazendo ? - quando não houve resposta, ela engoliu em seco, e voltou a falar em um fio de voz: - Roy...

\- Eu não quero perder você.

\- E não vai me perder, senhor, nunca, eu disse que o seguiria até mesmo ao inferno... mas isto não é apropriado, seu sonho, sua posição... é muito perigoso...

\- Deixe isso para lá - ela podia sentir a respiração dele, agitada, entre seus cabelos, contra o seu pescoço, e suprimiu um estremecimento. Ela ouvia a sua voz embargada, e assustou-se ao sentir que ele também tremia um pouco - Preciso... preciso saber que você estará sempre ao meu lado... a simples idéia de que sua imagem estirada no solo, sangrando, pudesse ter sido a última imagem que eu poderia ter visto faz o meu sangue gelar...

\- Roy... - ela pousou suas mãos sobre as dele e apertou-as com força, mordendo o seu lábio. Ela odiava fazê-lo sofrer, odiava que, por causa dela, ele se sentisse fraco assim - Eu sinto muito, Roy... eu jurei que ia proteger você... e ainda assim, acabei sendo a suja maior fraqueza... não gosto de ver você assim, você não deveria se preocupar comigo dessa maneira...

\- Você sente muito ? O que você não entende ? - ele segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, para que suas palavras ficassem gravadas dentro dela - Riza... você é minha fortaleza, minha rainha, eu não posso permitir que nada lhe aconteça, porque sem você, eu estou perdido... meu sonho, minha promessa, e com você... você me deu a alquimia do fogo, você confiou em mim para mudar as coisas... mas se você não chegasse a estar...

\- Mas eu estou, eu estou aqui, e não vou a lugar nenhum - podia ver refletidos nos olhos dela os mesmos sentimentos de medo, de necessidade, de entendimento, de amor. Tinha de senti-la junto a si, tinha de sentir o seu calor, a sua presença. Deixando de pensar, ele beijou-a profundamente, transmitindo todos esses sentimentos que, ele sabia, eram compartilhados. Riza, a princípio, ficou paralisada com a surpresa, deixando cair a xícara vazia no chão. Finalmente ela reagiu, levando suas mãos até o pescoço de Roy, agarrando-o com a mesma força com a qual ele a abraçava, dando o melhor de si para fazê-lo sentir que ela estava ali para ele, para sempre. As mãos dele começaram a percorrer suas costas, seus lábios moviam-se seguindo um compasso silencioso. O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais intenso, ele agora tinha-a contra a janela, e sua língua pressionou-a contra os lábios dela. Ela gemeu e abriu a boca, ao que ele respondeu agarrando-se ainda mais ao seu corpo.

Riza soube, nesse momento, que, se continuassem, eles não conseguiriam parar, e por isso suavemente ela levou suas mãos aos ombros dele e separou a ambos. Eles olharam-se fixamente durante alguns segundos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela, então, afastou-se rapidamente dele, deixando-o ali, de pé, atordoado, e caminhou até a panela com o ensopado, tentando distrair sua mente. Roy entreteve-se primeiro juntando os pedaços da taça, e, juntando suas mãos, consertou-os com alquimia. Depois aproximou-se lentamente de Risa e olhou-a, com uma expressão de dúvida.

\- ...Você não vai me dizer que é melhor que estejamos afastados, e que esse é o nosso dever... ou vai ?

\- Eu disse que não ia a lugar nenhum - Riza olhou-o de soslaio, sorrindo - Mas a comida ia acabar queimando se continuássemos - ela olhou novamente para a panela, tentando esconder o rubor que agora cobria o seu rosto. Roy suspirou aliviado, e o seu típico sorriso arrogante e malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Então... você não teria sido capaz de parar se nós tivéssemos continuado ?

\- Cale-se e ponha a mesa ! - Riza virou-se rapidamente, colocando dois pratos em suas mãos, agora o rubor estava ainda mais evidente.

\- Com muito gosto - Roy piscou-lhe um olho e deixou-a ali, resmungando algo sobre o seu maldito charme irresistível e arrogante, que ele decidiu tomar como um elogio. Eles comeram em silêncio, falando do trabalho, da nova tensão que havia entre Rebecca e Havoc, divertiram-se apostando sobre o futuro casal, assim como o restante do escritório fazia a respeito de ambos. Eles sempre haviam sabido, mas decidiram ignorar o assunto, uma vez que se tivessem negado, teriam tornado tudo muito suspeito.

Depois de terminado o jantar, Riza obrigou Roy a deitar-se em sua cama, ela podia ver como seus olhos estavam fechando-se por causa do cansaço, a recuperação de sua visão havia consumido bastante de sua energia. Quase imediatamente após ter apoiado a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, Roy começou a respirar pausada e compassadamente, um claro sinal de que ele havia adormecido. Hayate ficou de pé aos pés da cama, e olhou para sua dona, balançando a cauda.

\- Cuide dele, Hayate, eu vou tomar um banho - o cachorro balançou a cauda e apoiou a cabeça sobre as suas patas, o seu olhar fixo no coronel.

Riza deixou que a água quente descesse-lhe pelo corpo, ainda sem conseguir acreditar em como tudo havia mudado dentro de poucas horas. Pensando bem, não era tão surpreendente, ela sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que acontecesse algo nesse sentido, mas ela achava que conseguiria ser mais forte, que conseguiria resistir. Mas ele precisava dela assim, dessa forma, ao lado dele, e era do mesmo modo que ela precisava dele. No entanto, eles tinham um longo caminho para percorrer, mas o fariam juntos. Ainda teriam a lei contra ambos, mas era algo no qual ela não queria pensar, pelo menos não naquela noite. Passou a chave na fechadura e vestiu seu pijama, secou um pouco o cabelo com uma toalha e saiu do banheiro. Aproximou-se da cama na qual Roy agora roncava, abraçado ao seu travesseiro. Sorriu e afastou um pouco a franja que cobria sua testa, reparando como as rugas de preocupação que circundavam os seus olhos durante todo o dia haviam desaparecido. Ela suspirou e caminhou até o armário, para procurar um cobertor, e cobrir-se. Sentou-se na poltrona, e quando estava prestes a se deitar, ouviu a voz dele, chamando-a.

\- Você não estava pensando em dormir naquela poltrona, não é mesmo ? - Roy olhava-a meio adormecido, ele havia deslocado o travesseiro do local em que o mesmo devia estar, e mudara de lado para deixar um espaço para que ela se deitasse ao lado dele. Por um segundo, Riza pensou em resistir, mas não tinha uma boa justificativa, e, para ser honesta, ela não queria uma. Uma vez em seus braços, os acontecimentos do dia finalmente venceram-na, e ela adormeceu rapidamente sobre o peito de Roy. Ele sorriu e a abraçou, tentando manter os seus olhos abertos de modo que sua bela rainha fosse a última coisa que pudesse ver antes de ir para o mundo dos sonhos. Grumman havia dito que ele devia fazer algo a respeito de sua oferta, mas ele tinha mais do que a mão de sua neta, ele tinha-a em seus braços para sempre, do mesmo modo como ela o tinha.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, este é o fim ! O que acharam ? Eu precisava de um pouco de romance e fluffy, espero que tenham gostado e desfrutado ! Já sabem, se quiserem e/ou se restou alguma dúvida para comentar, não hesitem em deixar reviews (posso ver se os acessos aumentarem em minha conta, sei que a terão lido... I SEE YOU *tom de voz de Sauron*). Até logo, e nos vemos na próxima atualização !

_**DemonessRaven**_

* * *

**N/T 3:** Segunda fic que traduzo do fandom de FullMetal Alchemist, a primeira do ship Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye. Espero que vocês gostem dela, e, se puderem deixem reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
